The N2N Fanfiction Commercial!
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The obsessed authors are back for another adventure! Their goal this time? To make a fanfiction commercial! REVIEW PLEASE! Features a few FFnet authors! Read to find out who!


**A/N: the legacy of the Obsessed N2N Authors continue! Lol…we make a commercial! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…**

Invisible Girl 12: Attention! Attention everyone! I now call this meeting of obsessed N2N authors to order! Ahem….VP's? You know what to do…

ElianaMargalit: Um, she's not here.

Invisible Girl 12: What? Let me call her…*calls oreoprincess0401* Psst…It's me! We have a meeting! Where are you? With Henry? Good you can bring them! Ok bye! *hangs up* Anywho…go on.

ElianaMargalit: Everyone's here except for Greengirl16 cuz she's on vacation in Rio. SO taking her place today we have futurebwaystar!

Futurebwaystar: HI! Sorry I couldn't make the last meeting…

Futurestar26: Hey! We're almost twins!

Futurebwaystar: Yeah! Wanna be friends?

Futurestar26: Sure!

YourEyes1012: That was fast….

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: And so…we have figured out what to do with our friends this time!

All: What's that?

Agent Ilse: We're gonna make a fan fiction commercial!

All: YAAAY!

***Ten minutes later***

Henry: Um…where are we going?

Oreoprincess0401: You'll see!

Natalie: Why did you drag us along?

Oreoprincess0401: Because! Hi guys!

Invisible Girl 12: Hi! Ok, N2N cast! We have a surprise for you today!

Gabe: Oh, God…

YourEyes1012: HENRY WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Henry: NO!

YourEyes1012: SHIT!

Invisible Girl 12: Don't worry, buddy…You'll get him soon….

YourEyes1012: *grumbles*

Agent Ilse: So guys, we are making a fan fiction commercial! And we need you all in it!

Dr. Fine: YES! My shot at stardom!

Dr. Madden: Oh, shut up, everyone hates you…

Dr. Fine: *cries*

Agent Ilse: So here's your scripts!

Futurebwaystar: Hi guys! I'm new!

Diana: Hello new person! You're not a scary fangirl, right?

Futurebwaystar: Uh….no?

Diana: Shit…

Invisible Girl 12: Ready everyone? AAAAANNNNDD ACTION!

***After hours of trying, the finished product is complete***

Invisible Girl 12: Whew! That was a workout!

Henry: I feel violated…Very violated…

Natalie: Speak for yourself…Why was there a-?

Oreoprincess0401: Shhhh! We're gonna watch it now!

Agent Ilse: Lights!

ElianaMargalit: Turning the lights off…*turns lights off*

Henry: it's so dark in-OMIGOD! SOMETHING'S TOUCHING ME! NOOO! R-A-P-E! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

All:…

Henry: What?

Natalie: I don't know you….

Futurestar26: Shh! It's starting!

***The commercial***

Invisible Girl 12: *sigh* I'm so bored and I have such a huge obsession with N2N…what should I do?

*Dr. Fine magically appears*

Invisible Girl 12: Dr. Fine!

Dr. Fine: Yes, it's me! Hey, I know just the thing for a young restless fangirl like yourself!

Invisible Girl 12: What?

Dr. Fine: Fanfiction!

Invisible Girl 12: Fanfiction? What's that?

Dr. Fine: Fanfiction is the ancient art of writing stories based on already created characters of major works, quite like Next to Normal here!

Invisible Girl 12: I don't know…It seems kind of tacky…

Dr. Fine: YOU MOM IS TACKY!

Invisible Girl 12: Um…

Dr. Fine: Sorry! Let's go to some paid testimonials to show you just how great fanfiction is!

Oreoprincess0401: It's so much fun! I love messing with everyone's minds!

ElianaMargalit: I've been at it so long, that I'm nearing 300 fics!

YourEyes1012: HENRY MARRY ME!

Agent Ilse: HenNat is my favorite pairing! They're so cute!

Futurestar26: Everyone loves Henry here too! I'm not alone!

Futurebwaystar: Um…I'm new.

YouEyes1012: MARRY ME!

Dr. Fine: So you see, Invisible Girl, it's all fun here! You get to write and express your undying love for Me!….and my castmates…

N2N Cast: *smiles cheesily and winks*

Henry: Pssst….my mouth hurts…can I stop smiling?

Gabe: Shut up. They can hear you on the camera.

Henry: Oh.

Dr. Fine: So what are you gonna do, Invisible Girl?

Invisible Girl 12: I'm going to write some fanfiction!

Dr. Fine: That's the spirit! *right to the camera* Warning: this website is not responsible for any fangirl attacks. If attacked by a fangirl, well…You're shit out of luck.

All: BYEE!

YourEyes1012: *hugs Henry* MARRY ME!

***in the room***

Dan: What the hell? We were in it for two seconds!

Henry: I WILL NOT MARRY YOU SO GO AWAY!

YourEyes1012: *cries*

Invisible Girl 12: So what did you think?

Natalie: A waste of precious time.

Oreoprincess0401: it was fun!

Futurebwaystar: Yeah! I like being in this group!

Invisible Girl 12: Well, good! Because for our next adventure-!

*N2N cast rushes out*

Invisible Girl 12: Where'd they go? Oh well! Back to fangirling!

**A/N: Aww…they ditched us…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
